


Captain Jack Harkness

by Siberianskys



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Episode: s02e12 Fragments, M/M, Melancholy, POV Ianto Jones, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Victorian Era and Cuddle
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 29





	Captain Jack Harkness

Ianto sat at Jack's desk, elbows on its cluttered top, and head resting in his hands. He was relieved that the rest of the team had buggered off to wherever. He really could care less as long as he didn't have to listen to all their noise. Being the archivist, he was privy to all of Torchwood history and much of Jack's own. He kept what he knew to himself unless it was directly related to the job. Ianto considered that information need to know.

Ianto had always believed that The Doctor would one day come back for Jack, he had just hoped that he wouldn't live to see it. That hope had been dashed when he'd watched the CCTV footage of Jack throwing himself at the TARDIS. He was the only one on the team that knew what that meant and he wasn't going to share. He firmly believed that the others didn't need to know what the implications of a Torchwood 3 without Jack really were. He had settled for telling the rest of the team that Jack's absence needed to be guarded secret at all costs unless they wanted UNIT or worse coming in and taking over. As harsh as Jack could be at times, Torchwood 3 had been a far worse place before his captain had inherited the directorship. The others had no idea what things were like in the bad old days. Ianto's access to the archives gave him a nauseating view of Jack's early days at the institute. Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd had been monsters; there was no other word for it. Ianto still felt terrible for labeling Jack that when he was only trying to keep the Earth safe from the extraterrestrial items coming through the rift. He'd tried apologizing many times, but Jack always waved it off. Ianto knew that Jack thought the word applied. 

Getting tiredly to his feet, Ianto went through his nightly routine--feeding Myfanwy, taking out the trash, making a list of what needed ordered in the morning and closing everything down. Once he was done, he usually went home unless Jack lured him into his bed. Tonight he didn't feel like sleeping in his own bed and someone really should stay and watch over the rift. The others weren't likely to come back and help and unlike Jack, Ianto needed at least 5 hours of sleep to be worth anything in the morning. So Ianto climbed down into Jack's bedroom and stripped off his suit. He usually hung it up and folded his tie, dropping the rest into the hamper, but tonight he couldn't be bothered and dropped everything onto the floor before climbing into Jack's hard, narrow bed. As tired as he was, sleep didn't want to come. It finally occurred to him why. He had never slept alone in Jack's bed and this was Jack's bed, not their bed. Closing his eyes, Ianto imagined Jack's strong arms wrapped around him and his warm lips kissing his neck as he slipped into sleep. 


End file.
